Not The First Time Meeting You, But The First Knowing You
by Hiddleslover96
Summary: The first time we meet each other we couldn't talk that much, the second time it was by accident… He just fell from the sky like an angel in disguise… Full summary inside! (Frost Iron)


The first time we meet each other we couldn't talk that much, the second time it was by accident… He just fell from the sky like an angel in disguise… Well actually he kind of crashed into me and true be told he wasn't an angel he was more like a god and he didn't disguised himself at all he was just wearing black kakis pants. And it wasn't the first time meeting each other, at last Tony remember… (Frost Iron)

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

Um, hi? So this idea popped in my head and i couldn't stop it so *shrug*. It is a short one because I write it just now and that is all that come off my head. It would be nice to know what you think about the story, it doesn't matter if it is good or bad I just want you to be sincere. And here we go.

Oxo oxO Oxo oxO

Chapter 1:

The first time they meet it was kind of awkward, mostly because Tony blasted him with his repulsors, and Tony was bored and wanted to play the hero once more, without forgetting the enslavement of the human race and the end of the world as we know it and all that jazz.

True be told tony expected to fly around, blow something and go home for a well deserved nap, but no, how you dear to think so little of the big plan of Reindeer Games. Thought in the end Tony flow around, exploded some things and learned something new, his suit definitely doesn't work in out space. But they couldn't talk like two civilized people… if Loki could be called like that.

Anyway Tony has see him go back with Thor to their world of magic, rainbows and unicorns, and haven't know form him or Thor since then, well it was like that unlit Tony decided to have some flesh air and go to his balcony.

Lately Tony felt more and more tried, maybe because four months after the invasion things come up together and the people that reclaimed justice for their deceased beloved ones have finally calmed down, or maybe because today was the anniversary of his break up with Pepper and he really couldn't blame her mostly because he was a complete mess and she have cared with his crap so long.

The reason didn't really mattered, what mattered was that he needed air and that was why he was praising in the balcony of the penthouse with a Starkpad in the hand looking around the city trying to distract himself; and that was why he didn't see it coming, he was so engrossed in an idea that he didn't hear Jarvis' warning… and he crashed on the floor with someone on top of him.

"What the hell, Jarvis?!" Tony yelled trying to get up.

"I did warn you, sir." Jarvis said coolly.

"Whatever," Tony said moving the thing crashing him away. "What was that, J?" Tony said scratching his head.

"It seems to be a body, sir, specifically Loki."

"What?!" Tony said standing up and tensing but the body didn't move. "Is he awake?"

"It appears that no, he is not awake." Tony gives a few tentative steps to Loki; now that he sees him well Loki was shirtless, with some black pants and black shoes.

"Is he even alive?" He said to himself, but before a small silence Jarvis answer him.

"It appears so, sir, the scan determinate a slow and constant heartbeat, his body temperature is of 105.1 F and his breath stops every twenty second for two seconds."

"What?!" Tony said running and turning him around to see his face, which was red with sweat running down his temple and twisted in a painful way.

Tony didn't wasted time so without hesitation he lifts Loki into his arms. "God damn it! He is heavy!" Tony shouted as he ran inside he didn't bothered to even think in the sofa or even the guests room and go to his room. Once there he put Loki gently under the cover and began to panic. "What do I do, Jarvis?!"

"May I suggest calling Shield for support, sir?"

"No." Tony said coldly not leaving place for an argument.

And of course it was not new for the I.A. the stubbornness of his master. "Then may I suggest you to place a wet towel on his forehead to cool the fever and to call a doctor and to tell him that your 'friend' woke up like this."

"Do it, J." Tony said going to the bathroom and doing as told, after pressing the towel to Loki's forehead he went to look for his desk chair and placing it at the bedside. "Tell me when the doctor gets here."

"Of course, sir."


End file.
